Lucy and Zechs
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: Umm, just my take on how Zechs and Lucrezia first met and all that. Mostly them, but guest appearances made by some OC's, Trieze, Une, and Quatre. To the Song "Dear Diary" by M2M. R&R!


Jaid: Another song fic. Yeah, you're probably all wondering if I can write anything without a song. The answer? Not easily. 

Jad: What? What are you talking about? 

Jaid: YOU are supposed to be in the alternate dimension room. 

Jad: Ahh, that was boring so I came out. 

Jaid: Oookaay. 

**********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah blah. Sheesh, it's obvious I don't.

**********************************************************************

Warning: Some OOCness is here, especially for Lady Une. Come on, she's a twelve year old kid, she's not going to be the same. 

**********************************************************************

A twelve-year old Lucrezia ran up the stairs of the infirmary and walked quickly to the room of Trieze Khushrenda, her black boots smartly clapping on the floor. When she got there, she stopped in surprise. Trieze was there, a bandage on his head and circles under his eyes. But there was another twelve-year-old here. 

He was taller than Lucrezia by a few inches and had long, white blonde hair. His ice blue eyes were piercing and he had handsome aristocratic features. Lucrezia suddenly felt paralyzed. 

"Cadet Noin." Trieze smiled. "I'm glad you're here." Lucrezia tore her gaze away to look at her superior. 

"I was worried about you, Instructor. You took a bad hit." She said. 

"I'm fine, for the most part." The sixteen-year-old answered. "Noin, I'd like you to meet Zechs Marquise, my dear friend. Zechs, this is Lucrezia Noin, my communications expert." 

"Nice to meet you." Zechs said. 

"Pleasure." Lucrezia stuttered. She inwardly grimaced. _Get a hold of yourself! _

"Zechs is going join the Specials." Trieze went on. "I expect you will be seeing a lot more of each other." 

Zechs smiled at her. Lucrezia looked into his eyes and smiled back. She was only twelve, but she somehow knew that this was the man she would marry. 

__

Dear Diary, something good happened today 

He finally called me by my name

Lucrezia passed Zechs in the hall. 

"Hello, Lucrezia." He said. She stopped, stunned. 

"Uh, hi." She answered, barely able to keep her jaw from dropping. He smiled and threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked away. 

__

I didn't know how to behave

What to say or do 

I was so confused

"I stood there like an idiot, Une!" Lucrezia moaned to her best friend. It was the next day, in the cafeteria. Une pushed her glasses up on her nose. She was a small girl, and looked much younger than twelve. 

"I know what you mean." She said glumly. "At least Zechs talked to you." 

"It was all I could do to keep my mouth from dropping open." Lucrezia face faulted on the table. "What's wrong with me?!" 

"Its called acting like a teenager." Une said, taking a drink of orange juice. "You know, having a crush? Hormones? That sort of thing? We went through this in science." 

"I know but," Lucrezia sighed. "when I first met him, I some how knew that I was going to marry him." 

Une raised an eyebrow. "Now that's bad. You are totally infratuated." 

"Infatuated." Lucrezia corrected. 

"That's what I said." 

Lucrezia glanced over at to another table. "There he is, with Roger and Bryan." 

"Hey, let's go talk to him." Une said. "Grab your tray." 

"Oh, I don't-" 

"Come on!" 

__

Dear Diary, I wanna to talk to him again 

But whenever he is with his friends 

He keeps trying to pretend

But I already see

The way he feels for me

"Hi Zechs." Lucrezia said shyly. "Can I sit here?" 

"And me." Une chimed in. Zechs shrugged. 

"If the other guys don't mind." 

The other two boys grinned and shook their heads. Both girls put down their trays and sat. 

"So, four eyes," Bryan said mischievously. "When are you going to get rid of the Princess Leia 'do'?" 

"The day they find the off button to your mouth." Une retorted. Roger and Zechs laughed. Lucrizia smiled. The rest of the meal went that way, Une and Bryan trading insults, while Lucrezia tried in vain to start a conversation with Zechs. He just didn't seem interested in talking to her. Lucrezia was confused. He was confusing; one minute he was charming her, then next, ignoring her. 

__

What can I do? 

Tell me, what can I say? 

When do I let him know I feel the same way? 

How can my feelings be so hard to show 

When I really want him to know?

Lucrezia bit her lip as she pointed the gun at the target. A year now. She was thirteen and still couldn't go around Zechs without her knees going weak. She pulled the trigger and a neat hole appeared at the bullseye. Next to her, Une was shooting away as well. Out of bullets Lucrezia put the gun down and removed her headphones and goggles. Une did as well, shaking her long brown hair out. 

"Bryan's right." Lucrezia said. "You do look better without the buns." 

"So?" Une asked. "I don't care how I look." 

Lucrezia rolled her eyes. That was all too true. 

"So, did Zechs say anything today?" Une asked as they went to take down their targets. 

"Only the usual." Lucrezia sighed. "A year Une! What's wrong with me?!" 

"Twitterpainted." Une answered. 

Lucrezia giggled. She couldn't help it. Une had said it so seriously, as if she were a doctor diagnosing a patient with a serious disease. 

"I guess you're right." Lucrezia said. 

"Of course I am." 

__

Dear Diary, He wrote some letters on his hand 

It wasn't hard to understand 

I figured I'm part of his plans 

But now I'm in his heart 

I don't know where to start 

Tests. Lucrezia grimaced slightly. She still couldn't figure out why they still had to take them. She'd been fighting for two years now. Sighing, she began to write. Une chewed on her pencil, then looked over and poked Lucrezia. Lucrezia looked at her and Une stared pointedly at Zechs. Lucrezia glanced at him and saw him writing some thing on his hand. Her face flushed. It was her name. Une's hand grabbed hers and squeezed it tightly. Lucruzia grinned, the test momentarily forgotten. 

__

You're my secret hiding place 

Where my private thoughts are safe 

And just one look and he will see 

What's inside of me 

Lucrezia wrote in her journal. Besides Une, this was the only place she let her secrets out. 

"What are you doing?" 

Lucrezia looked up to see Zechs standing over her. Paling, she quickly shut the small notebook. 

"Writing." She said. 

"Writing what?" he asked. 

"Stuff." 

"Stuff?" 

"Personal stuff." Lucrezia said, feeling herself blushing. Zehcs raised an eyebrow, but walked away. 

__

What can I do? 

Tell me, what can I say? 

When do I let him know I feel the same way? 

How can my feelings be so hard to show 

When I really want him to know?

Six years later, Lucrezia sat in one of the rooms on the Peacemillion. She was nineteen now, and just as hopelessly in love as she had been at twelve. _Maybe that's a bad thing._ She thought. _Considering the fact that I'm going to have to fight Zechs now. Can I do it? I know I have to, but what if I let my heart get in the way of my head?_ Lucrezia sighed and glanced over the other pages in her diary. It was almost full now. 

"What are you doing?" 

Lucrezia jumped and looked up into another pair of blue eyes. 

"Writing." 

"Oh, really? Mind if I ask-"

"Personal stuff." 

"Oh." The young man slightly blushed. "Okay, I'll leave if you want me too." 

"No, it's okay Quatre." Lucrezia closed the notebook and looked out the window. 

"They'll be here soon." She said. 

"Yeah, I know." He answered grimly, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay? I mean-" 

"Yes, I'll be fine." 

"I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to fight-" 

"Quatre." Lucrezia interrupted. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

"Okay." Quatre smiled, then walked to the door. "You need to get ready soon." 

"All right." Lucrezia answered. Quatre smiled shyly and left. Lucrezia smiled wryly, a memory floating through her head. The voice of a thirteen-year-old girl saying, _"Someday, I'll marry that man…" _

You won't get out that easily, Marquise. She thought, then got up and followed Quatre. 

*********************************************************************

Jaid: So, what did you think? I thought it would be interesting to do a song fic about Zechs and Lu, since they're my second fav couple. And yes, Lucrezia and Trieze knew each other when they were young. Read "Episode Zero"; the one about Heero. Heero nearly killed Trieze in that one; imagine how different the whole situation would've been. *sigh* Wishful thinking. Yeah, I know I put Quatre in this one. It's really bad, almost every GW fic I do, he has to be in it. Oh, and I know there's another fic with the same name (and song). I apologize to that author, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Jad: Maybe you'd better stop before you crash again. 

Jaid: ?

Jad: Uh, review please!


End file.
